My Only Love, My Only Master
by NicoxMaki
Summary: She is my true master and the only one I love. When I work in that café, I serve everyone. But once I leave, I belong to her and no one else…(Rating May Change To M)
1. Returning to My Master

Hey everyone this will be a completely new story from me. This will be a HonoKoto Fanfic. I noticed that there weren't enough stories just about these two, so here it is.

This won't only have Honoka and Kotori as a couple. There will be, like some of my other stories, with surprising couples. So, prepare yourselves.

Please enjoy and Remember I Don't Own Love Live!

* * *

"Welcome, Goshujin-sama!" I say and bow to the guest who has recently entered in our café. 'It's a couple.' I think to myself and then escort them to a table. "Please have a seat, Goshujin-sama." Then I hand them a menu, so they can order.

They chose the omelette rice and then I tell them. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order." I bow to them and go to the kitchen then tell them the order. After a few minutes, the order is finished and I use the ketchup to draw hearts and cute things. I bring them their order, bow, and say, "Here is your order, Goshujin-sama."

This is my usual routine every time I go to work there. It carries on until the end of the. I serve whoever walks into the café, but I only serve other people when I work there. Once I leave, she is the only I belong to…

* * *

My shift is finally over and I say goodbye to my co-workers and boss before I leave. I leave the building then begin to walk towards Honoka-chan's house. I finally arrive and enter. 'She told me that her parents went to visit a relative and her sister went to Eri-chan's to hang out with Arisa.' I think to myself. 'We should be all alone.' I smile and head to a bathroom to prepare.

'I have to change before I go into her room.' I take off my school uniform and even change my underwear. I put on sexy and attractive lingerie that's a little transparent and then put on my maid outfit. This maid outfit is quite different with the one I go to work with though. It's because I made it myself and I only finished it when I got home yesterday.

The skirt was cut a little above her knees. I had black leggings that went along with the skirt. It had a seductive feeling to it and added maturity to my outfit. There was a cut in both the blouse and apron to show off my chest. Not to mention it was sleeveless, that had long gloves that was a little over my elbows. Today is the first time I will show it to Honoka-chan, or anyone for that matter. But it wasn't like I would show it to anyone else except her.

I put my uniform in my bag and walk up to Honoka's room. I pause to take a deep breath and knock. "Honoka-chan, can I come in?" I say through the door.

"Yeah, Kotori-chan. You can come in." After hearing Honoka, I open the door and peek inside. I was immediately shocked. "What are you standing in there for? Come in already." Honoka was putting on underwear and I knew she just finished showering.

I stare intently at her as she's putting on her clothes and I make sure to burn the images of her beautiful curves, her slender thighs, cute butt, her adorable bellybutton, and her simply delicious looking breasts that I just wanted to suck on! I won't begin to mention how sexy she looks with her hair wet and how I just want to kiss the nape of her neck. She finally finish getting dressed and I'm a bit disappointed that I couldn't see her splendid body. She was drying her hair when she finally noticed me staring at her.

"K-Kotori-chan, don't stare at me so much… I get embarrassed when you do that." Honoka was blushing so cutely even though she wasn't facing me, I could see it. She tried covering her face with the towel and pretended that she was drying her, but I knew.

I walk towards her and hug her. Then I whisper in her ear, "You're not drying your hair properly." She blushed at my closeness and I grab the towel in her hair then properly dry her hair.

"Um…Thank you…" She blushes and puts her hair down. I finish drying her hair and we sit down on the bed. It seemed like Honoka-chan didn't see what I was wearing until now.

"K-Kotori-chan! What are you wearing?! Did you wear that when you were walking here?!" Her reaction is just too cute. Her face just gets so flustered and how she tries to hide her glances at my body. I could see that I was turning her on and I enjoyed her lust towards me. That way we are both feeling the same way right now.

I slowly crawly near her. "It's a special maid costume I made that's for...your...eyes...only…" I say seductively in her ear then nibble on them.

"Mhnn!" I get excited at the sound of her voice then she tells me something. "Kotori-chan, can't we take a break from…that. We've been doing that ever since we started going out. Nyah!"

I grope her breasts despite her protests. The look on her was just too cute and I just had to kiss her.

I began a deep and passionate kiss between us and at first she hesitates, but then surprises me by inserting her tongue into my mouth. Because of my costume, I let her dominate me and have her way with me. She pushes me down and I prepare myself to accept all that she will give me.

"Honoka-chan, as my master, you have to punish me for not listening to you earlier." I cup her face with my right hand and guide her hand to left breast. She's blushing and hesitating, but I know she wants to do it as well.

"Kotori-chan, I don-" I cut her off."I just want us to be as close as possible, Honoka-chan." I stare deeply into her eyes and continue. "I want to make up for the time that we could've been together like this." She nods then begins to pleasure me.

* * *

Hey everyone, how did you enjoy this first chapter. All reviews are welcome, be it good or bad.:)I won't instantly make it an erotic story just yet, so I'm sorry if you are disappointed for the lack of Erotic scenes. .

Just a heads up to those looking forward to the next chapter. It will be about what's going with the rest of μ's while Honoka and Kotori are dating. They will all be dating each other, but who they will be dating might shock you! So, when the next chapter is up please prepare yourselves! XD

Well, until next time. BYE BYE !:D


	2. μ's Evening

Hey guys, here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE COUPLES REVEALED!

Hope you guys can review after you read, tell me about your reactions! ;)

Anyways, please enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Let's focus on the others while Kotori and Honoka have their moment. Let's go to Eri's house and see what's happening.

In Eri's house, both Yukiho and Arisa seem to be all alone. They are both hanging around Arisa's room; let's see what these little sisters are doing.

"Arisa, where's your Onee-chan? I thought you said she'd be here." Yukiho asked Arisa who was sitting across her on the coffee.

"Oh, I lied. She told me before you planned to come here, that she wouldn't be here." Arisa told Yukiho who was shocked by her answer.

"Ehhh! Why, and if she isn't here then where is she?" Arisa got up from her seat and walked up to Yukiho then sat down next to her. Yukiho became nervous as Arisa sat quietly next to was quiet until Arisa finally answered Yukiho.

"Isn't obvious?" Yukiho became confused then Arisa suddenly pecked her on the lips. "It's so that we can be alone. She's at her girlfriend's house, anyway. It all works out perfectly." Yukiho blushed intensely as Arisa spoke closer and closer to her before once again kissing her. Except this time, it was a while before they parted from the kiss.

They panted as they separated from the kiss. "Ok, I understand." Yukiho blushed while Arisa just smiled at her before they both leaned into for a deep and passionate kiss.

Okay, now that we know Eri's not at her house. Let's go to where she is. To Maki's house, but she's not dating who you think she is. (Hehehe.)

* * *

At Maki's house, it was completely empty beside the three girls there right now. There are currently "playing around" in Maki's room. Who's the third girl, can you guess? Well, you'll see.

"Mmm, Maki-chan." A voice moaned in the room. The girl's shirt was unbuttoned as Maki was licked her neck while playing with a certain area.

"Does it feel good?" Maki asked as she sucked on the girl's neck and moved her free hand towards the girl's chest.

"Y-Yea, it does. I-It feels really good." The voice could barely reply without gasping for as she felt the pleasure consume her.

"Okay, then I'll make you feel even better." Maki was moving down slowly to the girl's hips, when suddenly a voice shouted at her and even threw something to her.

"What do you think you're doing to her?!" The voice yelled to Maki and she turned around to see it.

It was Eri, who was supposed to just sit around and wait for her turn. But instead threw a bag to Maki's head in frustration.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Maki yelled to Eri.

"You were going too far with her!"

"What do you mean going too far?! It's not this is the first time!"

"Still and I still think it isn't fair that you got to go first!"

"What do you mean unfair?! I won in the coin toss!"

"It's a coin toss! The odds were in your favor, you flipped it!"

"How could I even cheat in a freaking toss?!"

"I don't know, but I know you cheated!" They argued for a while until the girl who was still on the bed waiting to continue got angry.

"Can you both just knock it off!" The girl yelled, well it's time to reveal who it is.

They both turned to the bed and saw a very angry Nico, who was covering her upper body with her school shirt.

"And why did you even decide who goes first by a stupid coin toss! Why didn't just do it together and save me the trouble off having to-" Nico stopped after realizing what she just said. "W-Wait, I didn't mean that!" It was too late to say that to them.

They quickly walked to the bed, with both of them sitting on one side. Eri on the left and Maki on the right. "You're right, Nico." They said in unison. "We should've done that from the beginning."

"W-Wait!" Nico tried to stop them, but couldn't handle the both of them.

They attacked Nico after that. And it gets sexual, so let's move on to the next couple.

* * *

In Umi's house, her parents were also out and she was alone with her girlfriend.

"I hope you're fine with oolong tea and some cookies." Umi announced as she entered her room and was surprised with what her girlfriend was doing. Her beloved girlfriend was going through her photo album and looking at her pictures when she was a child.

Umi was silent and was completely motionless, and then she walked to the coffee table and set down the drinks and cookies. She then jumped to her bed and wrapped herself with the blankets.

"How could you Rin-chan!" She yelled from inside the blanket. "I told you to just wait for me!"

"Um, I'm sorry. But I got bored, so I looked around and I saw the album. So, I peeked in it, but I couldn't stop looking at them. After all, you looked really cute in them." Rin just continued to speak until she realized the very last thing she said.

"You thought I was cute…" Rin couldn't see through the blankets, but Umi was blushing and smiling at her words.

"Umm, yeah. You looked cute, but it's not as cute as you are now." Rin courageously said out loud to comfort her girlfriend. Even she was embarrassed with what she was saying, but continued to speak.

Umi peeked from the blankets and saw a reddening Rin. She giggled a bit before uncovering at least her face with the blankets.

"Okay, I forgive you, but you have to come over here." Rin was confused at first, but did as Umi said anyways. When she finally got on the bed, Umi surprised her with a peck on lips.

Rin turned red, while Umi just giggled at her. Then to get back at Umi, Rin kissed Umi as well. Umi wasn't surprised, but happy with what Rin did. They both kissed as much as they wanted to, until something interrupted them.

"Grr!" They were both surprised as Rin's stomach growled loudly. Umi laughed at Rin, while Rin turned red.

"Maybe we should have some dinner first, Rin." Rin just nodded while facing the other way.

Okay the last couple, I think it's already obvious who they are now. Let's go to Nozomi's place.

* * *

Hanayo and Nozomi were both watching horror movies in Nozomi's room, until Nozomi decided to play a prank on Hanayo.

The lights were off in the room, Nozomi was on the bed and Hanayo was sitting in front of her on the floor. Hanayo was frightened, but was really focused on the movie. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that Nozomi started to move.

Nozomi moved off the bed and quietly hid under the bed. She then spoke in a creepy and eerie voice. "Ha-Na-Yo."

Hanayo instantly became terrified and looked behind her to be comforted by Nozomi, but she saw no one behind her.

"Nozomi-chan, w-where are you?!" Hanayo was truly mortified as Nozomi continued to call out to her. She then couldn't take it anymore. "NOZOMI-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Hanayo really yelled from the top of her lungs and went to a corner and covered her ears and shut her eyes.

Nozomi knew she took her prank too far as she could hear and see Hanayo sobbing in the corner. She quickly got out under the bed and ran up to Hanayo. She instantly hugged Hanayo to try to comfort her and Hanayo knew it was her because she already remembered the warmth of Nozomi's embrace. (Or the feeling of Nozomi's boobs.)

"It's alright, Hanayo-chan. I didn't mean to scare you this much. I'm really sorry." Nozomi sincerely apologized and felt guilty for what she had to her shy and fearful girlfriend. Hanayo grabbed Nozomi's arms and made it hug her even tighter.

"I was scared." Was all she could manage and Nozomi apologized again.

"I'm really sorry. I knew that you don't like scary stuff like that, but I went and did it anyway." Nozomi could already feel Hanayo's fast heartbeat and knew that she was still scared.

"No, that's not it." Nozomi became confused at Hanayo's words. "I was scared because I thought that you disappeared. That's why I was so scared. I thought I lost you and I was all alone in a dark room. Losing you and being left all alone is one of my biggest fears."

Nozomi realized the extent of her prank; she just made Hanayo go through one of her biggest fears. She tightened her hug and spoke quietly in Hanayo's ears.

"I'm really sorry, what can I do to make you feel better." Nozomi had tears swelling up in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"Make me believe that you won't disappear from me." Nozomi didn't know what to do about Hanayo's request, but Hanayo already had an idea.

Hanayo turned around all of a sudden and planted a deep and passionate kiss on Nozomi's lips. Nozomi could feel the tears that were falling from Hanayo's eyes and knew this was way to make her believe.

Nozomi returned Hanayo's kiss with lots of passion to make her believe. Hanayo felt Nozomi return her kisses and wanted to feel her more. She gave more passion into the kiss, enough passion that it made them fall on the floor.

"Thud!" They didn't even care that they fell and just continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, they finally parted from the kiss. They both panted, catching their breath from their long and passionate kiss.

Nozomi finally caught her breath and spoke softly Hanayo, "Do you believe now? I'll never suddenly disappear from you, Hanayo-chan. Because, because I love you." Nozomi conveyed her true emotions to Hanayo, who believed her.

"I do believe you and I love you too, Nozomi-chan." They kissed once again with enough passion even if it was just a short kiss.

* * *

Well... What did you think!? XD Were you surprised and how did you react, please tell me in the reviews. I'm really excited to read your reviews and I hope you guys can favorite this if you really liked it!

Thanks for reading and I hope you guys will wait and read the next chapter. :) Also one of the poll winners' story might be posted tomorrow, so keep your eye out.

BYE BYE!:D


	3. Their Fluff Filled Mornings Part 1

Hey guys, the third chapter's finally here. Hope you guys like it and wait for the next part.

Enjoy and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

The day after μ's had their wonderful evening with their girlfriends. They didn't have school, so they all had planned to go on dates with their loved ones on the night before. But before we get to the dates, let's see how their mornings are going.

First of all, let's go Honoka's house to see what they're doing.

Kotori woke up earlier than Honoka did and she slowly got up from the bed. She looked at the alarm clock and it said 6 o'clock. She was surprised at how she woke up so early when they were up late last night.

Kotori remembered that she didn't have clothes, so she picked up her clothes and underwear from the floor and put it on. Honoka seemed like she wasn't going to wake up soon, so she Kotori headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the two of them.

Kotori happily cooked breakfast for them consisting of omelette rice, pancakes, and bacon for a delicious breakfast that would surely wake Honoka up by the smell. By the time she finished cooking, she remembered that she still hadn't taken a shower, so she went to bathroom.

Kotori stripped herself of her clothes and went in the tub filled with lukewarm water. As she was slowly enjoying the nice relaxing bath, she heard sounds outside the bathroom and wondered who it was. Until someone actually entered.

Honoka entered, not knowing that Kotori was in there and not fully awake. She didn't realize that Kotori was already inside and was staring at her with her a shocked reaction. When she was washed her face with the bath water, it woke her up enough to realize that someone was there with.

"…" It was silent for a moment. A minute passed and…

"…!" Honoka jumped in place from surprise and Kotori was trying to hide her body with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here!" Honoka stood up and revealed her entire body to Kotori, who was only inches away from her. Kotori blushed from the view she was given and looked intently at Honoka's body. Honoka was just embarrassed at what she had done and turned completely red.

Honoka got out of the bathtub and tried to escape from the bathroom. She was already at the door and was about to open it, but Kotori pushed the door and closed it to prevent Honoka from leaving.

"W-Wait, don't go." Kotori pleaded. "Y-You're here anyway, so take a bath already." She gripped the door handle to keep Honoka from opening it.

"I-It's okay, I don't think I need a bath." Honoka said while she stole glances at Kotori's body from the corner of her eye. Kotori noticed and used it to her advantage.

"So, you don't want to take a bath with me." Kotori spoke cutely and pouted to make Honoka turn around to look at her. She was feeling a bit bold this morning.

"I-I do, but…" Honoka didn't have to finish as Kotori turned her around forcefully.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Honoka-chan. We are lovers after all." With that being said, Kotori leaned in for a kiss.

That was enough to convince Honoka "O-Okay, l-let's take a bath together."

"Yup!" They entered the tub again and finished their bath after ten minutes, when Kotori told Honoka that breakfast was ready. Honoka and Kotori both got dressed and went back down to eat. When they were done eating, it was already 9 o'clock which reminded Honoka about their date.

They decided that they would go to Akihabara later in the afternoon and would check up on Yukiho at Eri's house.

Eri, Nico, and Maki's morning were a little less, well… calm and peaceful as they fought over Nico most of the time.

* * *

When Nico woke up, Eri and Maki instantly woke up after she did and a crazy morning began for Nico.

"Good morning Nico-chan!" The two of them said in unison and gave each other a dirty look. Eri then kissed Nico on the lips, which made Maki jealous, so she did the same to Nico. Eri got irritated, so pulled Nico to a bear hug, where Nico's face ended in Eri's boobs.

"…" Nico stayed quiet as she blushed, while being trapped by Eri's boobs. (By the Way, they are all naked, so you can only guess what's going through Nico's head right now.)

"No fair, Eri! Let her go!"" Maki shouted as she tried to get Eri to release Nico.

"No way!" Eri suddenly got off the bed and ran away from Maki with Nico still in her arms. She bolted out of the room and Maki quickly followed after her.

"Give me Nico-chan, Eri!" Maki yelled in the hallway as Eri ran to every turn. Luckily, since this was her house she knew where every turn would lead to, which helped her during their chase.

"Why would I do that? Nico-chan is mine!"

"She's not yours, she's mine!"

"What could've possibly made you think that?"

"Well for starters, she's here in my house." (Luckily they were the only ones home, after all they were chasing each other with no clothes on.)

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes, it does!"

"In your dreams, maybe!"

"Even in my dreams, Nico-chan belongs to me!"

"I take that back! Not even in your dreams will Nico-chan ever belong to you!"

"For your information, Nico-chan will be happy in my dreams!"

"Yeah right, with you there! It'll turn into a nightmare!"

"What did you say?" A vein popped on Maki's head as she finally became angry.

"You heard me!"

"At least I can help make her dreams come true!"

"I can help make her dreams come true!" A vein also popped in Eri's head.

"It's not like you can play any instruments!"

"At least I don't dance like I have two left feet!"

"What! I don't dance like that!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should watch our live performances sometimes!"

The heated argument got worse with every comeback they had. After five minutes of their ridiculous chase and idiotic banter, Nico finally got her senses back and ended the chase. Nico scolded them for their stupidity and told them that she was going to take a bath.

Nico walked to the bathroom and entered. She took off her clothes and got into Maki's huge bathtub. When she entered the tub, she didn't even notice that Maki and Eri entered as well.

"Wha! When did you two get in here?!" Nico jumped in place as she was surprised by Eri and Maki.

"We entered the same time you did." Eri smiled at Nico, but her eyes were wandering away from Nico's face.

"R-Really?" Nico noticed where Eri was looking and tried to cover her body.

"Yeah, really." Maki said as she leaned closer to Nico and so did Eri.

"W-What are you two doing?" Nico became nervous as she came to realize what was going to happen.

"What do you think?" Eri said as she grabbed one of Nico' hands that were on her chest and kissed Nico passionately on the lips. They parted after a few seconds and then Maki cupped Nico's face and grabbed Nico's other hand before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I-It's only morning you two." As her body was exposed to her lovers, Nico became embarrassed and blushed.

"That doesn't matter to us" Maki spoke before kissing and sucking on Nico's neck, which made her shiver in pleasure. Eri sucked and nibbled on Nico's ears and her free hand began to trace Nico's back and made its way to her waist.

"Ngh." Nico could only moan in pleasure as she lost her strength to deny Eri and Maki.

"Nico, can we actually do it right now?" Eri kindly asked and her breath tickled Nico's ears.

"Mhnn… Yea, go ahead." Nico gave the two of them permission and the two quickly got started. After they had their fill of Nico, they exited the bathroom and got dressed.

After they got dressed, Nico went into the kitchen to cook the breakfast for the three of them. When she finished cooking, Eri and Maki happily ate all of Nico's food and washed the dishes after they finished.

Maki and Eri finished washing the dishes and Nico suggested that they should go out later in the afternoon. Since Nico was the one who suggested their plans for the day, Maki and Eri agreed very quickly.

* * *

What's up guys, did you enjoy this chapter? :) If you did, please review and favorite this next part of the story might take a while before I post it, so I'm very sorry for that. Hope you can wait for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	4. Their Fluffed Filled Mornings Part 2

Hello everyone, and sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. But it's finally here. Umi and Rin and Nozomi and Hanayo's mornings.

**You can Skip this, if you don't want to read my, somewhat, useless information.**

And have any of you ever wondered why these guys can make a great couple with each other? Well maybe it's because of how they have same amount of letters in their names, or maybe it's how their personalities can be harmonious with the other, despite being so different. After all Umi and Hanayo are both pretty shy, but even so these tow can also make a pretty good couple as well. If you think about love is sometimes more successful when it's someone who's a bit similar to you, but as you all know a little courage is sometimes all you need to make something come true. And so anyways, however the coupling of these four may be, there is one number that connects them all, can any of you guess. Put it in the review and I will answer it in the new story I will be making. The couple you can probably guess by now, but it will be a secret. So tell me your answers, and heck why not, give me your reason for that number!

All right, now please enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

It was the morning in Umi's room and she and Rin were happily sleeping in each other's arms. They were sleeping comfortably until they were woken by an alarm.

It rang loud enough to wake up one of them, which was none other than Umi.

"Nghh…" Umi grouchily got up and shut the alarm off. When she turned it off, she finally realized the still sleeping girl next to her. "Rin-chan's still sleeping, huh…"

Umi stared happily at Rin's face and started tracing her finger through Rin's cheek. She enjoyed staring at the cute face she had that was so peaceful that wasn't quite like her usual playful self. It was just cute and too adorable for Umi to resist doing something to her. She started poking Rin's cheeks and after a while she kissed Rin in the forehead.

"You can continue sleeping Rin-chan." Umi was trying to get up, but a sudden force pulled her back into the bed. "Huh?!"

It turned out to be Rin who was maybe awake, or not, that suddenly grabbed Umi and pulled her into an embrace. She seemed to be still asleep because Umi heard her snore.

"How did she pull me while she's asleep?" Umi asked herself as she accepted Rin's embrace. "Hmm…" She snuggled close to Rin and gave her kisses on her right cheeks while she lay by Rin's side.

While Umi embraced Rin, it seemed like Rin tightened the hug at one point and whispered something in her leave. "D-Don't leave… Umi-chan, stay… stay by my side…" After she finished, it seemed like she went back to sleep.

"Rin-chan, is that what you're dreaming of." Umi boldly went on top of Rin and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry because even in your dreams I won't dare leave you." She continued to give Rin passionate kisses on the lips.

Rin seemed to wake up after several kisses and kissed back when she awoke. Umi noticed, but didn't want to end the kisses just yet. They kissed for a minute and pulled back from each other.

"You're finally awake." Umi pecked Rin on the lips again before letting her answer.

"Yup, if that's how you're going to wake me up in the morning. I'll be looking for to mornings more." Rin said playfully before snuggling up to Umi.

"That's fine, but maybe if you don't get up after a while. Maybe, I'll just give you a punishment."

"Ehh, what kind of punishment?" Rin sounded scared, but kind of excited at the same time.

"I'll do-this!" Umi started tickling Rin at her stomach.

"Hahahaha-! Stop Umi-chan!" Rin tried saying as she laughed uncontrollably. She tried to get Umi to stop, but was distracted as she enjoyed Umi's touches.

"Nope, this is you're punishment Rin-chan!" Umi laughed as she tickled Rin.

"P-Punishment? Haha, for what?!"

"For being too cute."

"T-Then you deserve some punishment too!" Rin gave up on trying to get Umi stop and instead did the same to her.

"Haha… Why am I getting p-punished?!"

"If I'm too cute, then you're super cute!" The comment made Umi turn really red, and not just because she was laughing too much.

"R-Rin-chan!" Umi ended the tickling and pulled Rin into a kiss, which also got Rin to stop tickling her.

"Mmm…" They smacked lips for a while until they needed air. Umi looked at the time and thought it was time to get up. "It's already eight so let's go take a bath Rin-chan."

"U-um, ok then…" Rin blushed, thinking more deeply about what Umi said.

"Hmm? Oh!" Umi realized what Rin was thinking of. "N-Not like that okay Rin-chan! It's pretty early and we already got enough from last night-!" She closed her mouth and smacked her hand over it after realizing that she was saying too much.

They both just became red and it became silent for a few awkward seconds until Umi apologized.

"I'm sorry, I-I said too much…" Umi looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay…" Rin did the same, but was little more embarrassed that Umi.

It got very awkward after they recalled last night's events, so moving on…

* * *

At Nozomi's house, Nozomi was still sleeping in while Hanayo was in the kitchen. She woke up earlier than Nozomi, which was a miracle considering how much they did last night, or how much was done to her. (If you know what I mean, heh.)

Though it was breakfast, Hanayo made Nozomi yakiniku, which was her favorite, and made her rice as. It was partly because they wanted to celebrate their anniversary, which was three months. Hanayo was extremely happy, especially since she never expected for them to last this long and what happened last night confirmed that Nozomi would never leave her. She smiled upon remembering what happened last night, which made her blush deepen after remembering what happened after. Hanayo started to drift off into her little fantasy world for a bit, until she remembered the food she was cooking.

She started to arrange the food into an arrangement that she hoped would catch her purple-haired lover's eye. When she finished arranging the food, she added cute little details to some of them, like "I love you" and "Did you enjoy last night-!" Hanayo erased the last part off as she became totally embarrassed. She finished everything and relaxed onto the chair as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope that Nozomi-chan will like the food I prepared."

"Of course I like it Hanayo-chan." Hanayo wondered where the voice came and was ambushed by the groping of her breasts.

"Uwah, Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo yelped loudly as Nozomi continued to grope her breasts. "P-Please cut i-it out…" She started to allow it to happen as she slowly enjoyed Nozomi's groping and was moaning slightly from its pleasure.

"Hmm, something tells me your boobs are getting bigger again Hanayo-chan." Nozomi said aloud as she continued to rub her girlfriend's boobs, but Hanayo then seriously stopped it after being embarrassed by Nozomi's comment.

"A-Anyways I made us breakfast, so let's eat, okay Nozomi-chan." Hanayo desperately tried to avoid the topic of breast as she presented her food to Nozomi.

"Wow yakiniku for breakfast, thanks Hanayo-chan." They both sat down next to each other and when they got on their chairs, Nozomi asked a question that made Hanayo quite upset. "But what's the occasion?" She sounded genuinely confused at why Hanayo did such a thing.

"W-Wait you don't remember?" Hanayo looked a bit terrified at the thought if Nozomi forgetting their anniversary.

"Remember what? Is it something important?" Nozomi's last words were like a bullet to Hanayo's heart.

"N-No, I guess not…" Hanayo stood up and Nozomi looked even more confused. "Um, can you please excuse me…." She tried to run out the door and it seemed like she was crying, so Nozomi instantly grabbed her and hugged her.

"Okay, I should have learned from last night." Nozomi was snuggling Hanayo and it seemed like it was calming her down.

"L-Learned what?" Hanayo was sniffling through her words.

"That I shouldn't go too far with my pranks and jokes with you. I'm sorry Hanayo-chan."

"Y-You mean you were playing with me again? That's so mean N-Nozomi-chan."

"I know and I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yeah… Tell me what today is and do one thing for me afterwards."

"Okay, but do I have to do?"

"Tell me what today is first."

"Okay, today is our anniversary isn't it. The third month to be exact." Hanayo instantly smiled at Nozomi's answer. "Okay, now what do I have to do?"

"Just kiss me." Hanayo looked at Nozomi's face as she was snuggling her and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"That's easy then because you don't even have to ask me." Nozomi gave Hanayo a passionate kiss on the lips, which Hanayo happily returned with a little, or a lot, more passion than Nozomi. They parted after a minute and smiled at each other before saying.

"Happy anniversary." They kissed once more before eating their breakfast, or dinner in the morning.

* * *

Hey guys, did you all enjoy this chapter? If you did review it, and also to all of you who read my author's notes. Do any of you have a clue? Here's one it may not be just one number by the way? Can any of you guess, if not Pm and I'll give you one final hint. Once someone gets this right, or even close to it, I'll post my knew story. So try your best everyone to solve this little game, because the story is well... you'll find out soon, or not. ;P

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
